One More Song
by Neikka Blane
Summary: Je m'appelle Ia ou Ya, ça dépend des gens et des jours. Perdue dans un univers des plus normaux, je colore mon monde de réflexions inutiles. [Tranches de vie]
1. Introduction

Ma première histoire sur les Vocaloid uh ;-;

Elle met en scène IA, Vocaloid trop peu représentée dans la communauté Vocaloid sur ce site, je trouve.

Cette histoire suit un scénario complètement aléatoire. Hésitez pas à proposer des idées. D'ailleurs, le titre est lui-même aléatoire.

D'ailleurs, j'ai vu la fanfiction sur IA Scraboutchacha ou je ne sais plus le nom, mais bien après avoir commencé la mienne. Juste pour dire que ça ne s'inspire pas. (en plus, je la retrouve plus T-T)

Bref, enjoy \o/

* * *

Les gouttes de pluie dévalent la vitre, on n'y voit plus rien. De toute façon, il fait noir dehors. Je m'ennuie, du bout du crayon, je gribouille le coin de la feuille. N'ayant guère de talent en dessin, mon croquis se limite à un stickman, vous savez, un rond, cinq traits et fini.

Le cours est pire que barbant. Croisant les bras sur ma table, j'y cale ma tête, mes longs, si longs cheveux blonds tombant tel un rideau, dissimulant ma tête et me donnant une apparence étrange . Je m'imagine un air de serpillière. Pour quelqu'un qui exècre le ménage, on a vu mieux.

-Hé...

Je sens qu'on m'attrape le bras, je connais ce contact : Yukari. Yukari, c'est ma voisine de classe, ses cheveux mauves sont attachés en deux couettes larges, ses yeux de la même teinte scrutent les miens avec une pointe de malice, sa peau encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, je ne me l'explique plus.

Je relève la tête, mes deux tresses chatouillant mes bras tandis que j'arrange rapidement ma tignasse.

-Quoi Yukari ?

-Si tu continues de dormir en cours, la prof va criser, murmure-t-elle prudemment.

-Mais j'suis fatiguée..., rétorqué-je sur le même ton.

Je baille alors, comme pour prouver que je dis la vérité. Ce n'est pas comme si les cernes sous mes yeux ne confirmaient pas déjà mes dires. Elle soupire alors et ses prunelles violettes fixent non pas mes yeux tout entiers mais bien mes pupilles, d'un regard précis et net qui vous met mal à l'aise, qui attise votre attention et vous fait remettre en question votre être entier.

-Il faut que tu dormes plus Ya. Vraiment.

Ya n'est pas vraiment mon nom. Mon nom c'est IA. Ca sonne bizarre dans les oreilles, parce que certains disent I-a, d'autres Ya. Certains l'articulent et le décomposent comme un petit corps frêle qu'on dissèque pour comprendre, d'autres le roulent et le font aller vite, vite, comme un nom dangereux dont on a peur. D'autres préfèrent le joli son du Y, lorsque la langue frôle les dents dans une petite poussée d'air. Yukari fait partie de ces derniers je crois. Lorsque je lui ai dit que l'on disait aussi I-A, elle m'a répondu que ça ressemblait trop à un sigle pour elle, qu'elle trouvait cela artificiel. Son avis s'avéra me toucher particulièrement bien que je reste sans réelle opinion quant à tout ça. Après tout, ce n'est que la prononciation d'un nom, certes, le mien, mais tout de même.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu te perds dans tes pensées. Tu oublies toujours de me répondre.

C'est encore Yukari, qui me tire de mes dérivations. Elle sait plus ou moins ce qui se passe dans ma tête déjà que ça se lit sur mes traits rêveurs, elle me connaît aussi parfois trop bien, moi et mes yeux dans le vague, mes réflexions qui s'enchaînent jusqu'à m'égarer dans ma bulle et m'isoler de cette réalité qui n'est pas vraiment la mienne.

-J'suis désolée. Tu sais que je fais pas exprès.

Yukari et sa voix claire, Yukari et son regard sondeur, Yukari et son petit soupir, Yukari qui me comprend presque. Yukari qui s'exclame :

-Je sais bien Ya. Mais s'il te plaît... Arrête avec ça. C'est mauvais pour toi.

Les intonations inquiètes de mon amie ont le don de me remettre en question, plus encore que son regard, mais pas vraiment de la même façon. Son regard, il glace le sang et il me fait m'interroger sur ce que j'ai pu faire de mal, sur ce qu'elle pourrait me reprocher. Son ton, il me dit ce qui ne va pas, il est triste et angoissé, il appelle à ce qu'on la rassure. Non Yukari, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas.

-J'peux pas...

-Mesdemoiselles, je vous saurais gré de fermer votre caquet.

La voix froide d'une femme brune aux allures de trentenaire nous interrompt. Un regard glacial qui perce dans ce visage aux traits matures, un regard d'acier que seule elle semble pouvoir maîtriser et darder avec autant de sévérité.

-Désolée madame, dit-on en chœur.

Mais la sonnerie nous fait tous sursauter dans la classe entre les bavards qui discutaient, les turbulents qui chahutaient, les dormeurs qui dormaient, les songeurs qui rêvaient, on s'agite et rangeons nos affaires dans un fracas qui malheureusement pour nos tympans est devenu habituel.

-Ya, il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi...

-Aussi quoi Yukari ? Aussi quoi ? Demandé-je.

Son sermon je le connais déjà ma mère me l'a fait mille fois, mon père un million, et puis tellement de monde que j'oublie.

-Aussi... Dans la lune. On dirait que tu aimes ça, quand je répète cent fois que tu dois être attentive, quand je veux juste que tu m'écoutes un peu. J'ai l'impression que tu ne tiens pas à moi et que tu restes avec moi parce que... Je sais pas. Je te comprends pas, tu sais, Ya. Je t'adore mais je ne comprends plus.

-Si, tu me comprends, Yukari ! Enfin, autant que moi je me comprends, enfin, presque autant.

Sur le trottoir de béton, nos pas se calent au même rythme ou presque, sans trop qu'on le veuille, parce que c'est humain et qu'on est humaines, on est juste des humaines. Les rues défilent et l'on marche sans but, on veut pas rentrer, on veut juste aller comme ça, simple ou retour, je sais pas. On fait souvent ça, on se laisse partir sans trop connaître notre destination, on discute et on apprécie le moment. Yukari est une fille gentille mais rationnelle, trop peut-être. Je crois qu'elle ne saisit pas vraiment comment je marche, sinon elle me laisserait rêvasser.

Elle s'arrête après quelques instants, se met face à moi et avant que collision il y ait, elle me prend par les épaules. Et de nouveau ses iris se focalisent sur mes pupilles et je me sens cernée et traquée.

-Ya, dis-moi que tout va bien. Ne me mens pas..

Je ne te mens pas Yukari, c'est juste que je ne sais pas toute la vérité et que je ne dis pas toujours tout.

-Tout va bien Yuka'. Vraiment.

-Tu sais que si tu me mens, je serais vraiment déçue ?

Je sais Yukari, ne me déteste pas, je ne mens pas.. Ses bras s'enroulent alors autour de mon cou et elle enfouit sa tête dans mon épaule. Moi je n'aime pas les contacts physiques, j'ai toujours un frisson, une impression désagréable d'un intrus, d'un étranger, d'un contact interdit et malsain. C'est avec tout le monde et pas seulement Yukari, plus trop mes parents même si je n'ai pas non plus le réflexe de les prendre dans mes bras, je trouve ça faux, je trouve ça pas naturel et même un peu méchant puisque je n'en éprouve pas le besoin, et pourtant.

J'entends souvent les gens dire que je suis bizarre alors ça ne m'atteint plus. Après tout moi aussi je les trouve bizarres. Alors à quoi bon convaincre des gens que je trouve étranges que moi-même je ne le suis pas ? C'est absurde. En plus je tombe de fatigue bien que j'essaie de ne pas le montrer à Yukari. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se soucie de moi. Je l'adore mais parfois je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle m'oublie, que je me dissipe dans l'univers et que je n'existe plus pour personne, tout en continuant d'être là, comme un être invisible, libéré d'un corps qui m'indiffère, je voudrais être libérée de tout sans mourir pour autant.

* * *

J'espère que ce début ne vous a pas déçus ;-;/


	2. Quotidien tacheté d'ennui

M-merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, AlgueVerte et Saiken-chan *^* c'est absolument adorable. Et iloveyugiohGX93 ...Merci je suppose xD Je suis désolée d'avoir traîné, voici donc la suite o/ En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ;u;

* * *

Je n'aime pas qu'on me dévisage. C'est quelque chose qui me rend dingue, quand on me regarde. J'ai l'impression qu'on me colle une étiquette. Et je ne sais pas quelle est cette étiquette. C'est peut-être ça qui me gêne. Sans m'angoisser ou me faire peur, l'idée que l'étiquette qu'on m'attribue puisse être mauvaise me...Déplaît. Sentiment trop humain peut-être.

Parfois, je me dis que je suis comme un personnage d'histoire. L'héroïne bien sûr. Qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose. Je rêve un peu de tout ça et puis on me sort de mes pensées par un « à table ! » ou bien un klaxon. Ce genre de trucs. Et je me dis qu'un héros de fiction a toujours un truc extraordinaire. Or, moi, à part mes pensées étranges et ma manie de rêvasser en permanence, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire. Même ma tignasse blonde semble presque banale. Il y a quelques filles au lycée qui ont la même. Notamment SeeU, bien qu'elle, elle ondule. SeeU a un joli sourire et un air adorable, les garçons l'adoraient avant mais maintenant, ses airs de gamine jouent contre elle. Qu'importe, dit-elle toujours, le vrai, celui que j'aimerai, il ira au-delà de ça. SeeU est romantique et touchante. Elle rêve aussi beaucoup, mais cela la rend mignonne, attachante. Moi je suis juste maladroite. Pénible et ennuyante, je m'en doute. Je le lis dans le regard de Yukari. Pas son regard qui sonde, non, le regard qui révèle qui elle est au lieu de nous révéler nous.

Bref. Je parlais de ma banalité...Remarquez, ça se rejoint. Maintenant je peux bien vous parler un peu de ma vie.

Au lycée je n'ai pas d'ennemis ni vraiment de personnes que je hais. C'est celles que j'aime bien, celles que je connais plus ou moins et les autres. Parmi celles que j'aime bien, Yukari et SeeU. Ah, et puis un peu aussi Miku Hatsune, une jeune fille aux longues, très, très longues couettes turquoise, à l'air insouciant et une jolie voix. Je ne m'entends pas vraiment bien avec les garçons ni même beaucoup de gens. Pour autant je connais et apprécie plus ou moins Kaito Shion, qui m'a tout l'air d'un pervers, surtout quand il regarde avec ses yeux perçants le corps de Miku à la piscine, quand elle sort à peine de l'eau et que, sous l'effet du plongeon, son maillot s'est un peu défait. Je me souviens, étant petite, l'avoir trouvé à mon goût – Kaito je veux dire, uh. Les temps changent.

Le reste des personnes ne me paraît pas utile à décrire.

Je ne suis pas spécialement populaire ni détestée. Juste une fille dans la classe qui ne se distingue pas. On me fait la bise ou non selon les envies. On ne me hait pas, on ne m'adore pas. Ca me va comme ça je pense. Je suis un cursus normal de lycéenne. Je suis en seconde. Je m'ennuie toujours en cours. Rien ne m'intéresse vraiment à vrai dire dans les sections L, ES ou S, ou même les technologiques. Les profs désespèrent quand ils s'occupent de mon cas. C'est pour ça qu'ils évitent généralement.

A part le lycée, je suis une fille... Fade. Je n'ai pas spécialement de hobbies. Avant je vivais chez mes parents, mais ils se sont séparés et comme ni mon beau-père ni ma belle-mère ne m'apprécient vraiment et qu'ils ont eu le temps de refaire leur vie avec d'autres enfants, tout ça, j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas les embêter. Je les vois régulièrement, à part. Plutôt que de m'émanciper – vu comme je suis dans la lune au quotidien, il vaut mieux éviter – je loge chez la voisine. Luka.

Luka est une jeune femme élancée au regard doux, à la longue chevelure rose et aux allures de maman poule. Sa forte poitrine tend souvent ses chemisiers et elle se plaint parfois du regard avide que lui jettent quelques hommes, alors qu'elle n'est que serveuse dans un petit restaurant des plus communs. Elle suggère même de temps à autre que son patron ne l'a engagée que pour ça. C'est quand elle est de mauvaise humeur ou n'a pas réussi à négocier un congé, par exemple. Luka pourrait ne pas travailler, elle a un bon héritage familial. Mais elle veut occuper ses journées, se sentir utile, dit-elle.

Luka et moi nous connaissons depuis que je suis toute petite. Elle avait emménagé avec son père je crois. Je ne sais plus. Elle s'est vite émancipée, elle. Elle en est donc ressortie mature et responsable.

Et ça l'a rendue d'autant plus proche des enfants qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Bien sûr, elle s'est vite attachée à sa petite voisine si maladroite – moi. On jouait ensemble avant, et puis mes parents se sont séparés. Luka s'est proposée de m'héberger quand je lui ai expliqué ma situation. Maintenant elle me couve, mais pas trop, pas vraiment une maman, plus vraiment une grande sœur. Luka, quoi. Elle adore Yukari d'ailleurs, réagissant un peu de la même façon qu'elle face à mes rêveries.

Sinon eh bien... Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire sur moi. Plus vraiment fille unique (avec trois demi-frères, n'est-ce pas...) pas vraiment sœur non plus. Je suis une fille banale de chez banale et c'est mieux comme ça.

Donc ainsi je réfléchis, dans le bus que je prends car il pleut trop. J'aime bien la pluie, marcher dessous, être trempée. Mais c'est un peu pénible quand on a de longs cheveux, un uniforme, des profs maniaques et j'en passe. Ce que je comprends après tout.

Autour de moi il n'y a personne, parce que j'habite dans une rue ou peu de gens vont. C'est peut-être pour ça que les gens ne s'intéressent pas à moi. Je suis la fille qui vient d'on ne sait pas où et qui ennuie les autres en ne parlant jamais.

Je suis toujours aussi fatiguée. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'y arrive pas la nuit. Autant le jour il est facile pour moi de me déconnecter du monde réel, autant la nuit je réfléchis trop. Je vis à l'envers si l'on veut. Je ne peux en parler ni à Yuka' ni à Luka – tiens, ça se ressemble un peu dit comme ça – parce que sinon elles seraient inquiètes. Et ça, j'avoue que je m'en passerais bien.

J'arrive au lycée en fixant mes pieds, rangeant mon caban noir dans mon sac en bandoulière, vais m'installer dans la salle de classe en admirant l'extérieur, par la fenêtre. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'une tornade blonde me sauterait au cou.

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Piaille-t-elle.

L'adorable SeeU...Je lui souris.

-Salut.

-Le nouvel uniforme te va à ra-vir ! Sourit-elle, elle et ses allures d'enfant innocente.

-Huw...Merci.

Je regarde rapidement comment il lui va à elle. La jupe noire lui arrive à mi-cuisse, le collant chair qu'elle met en dessous n'est pas écorché – pour une fois – et elle a ajouté des guêtres blanches par dessus ses mocassins noirs. La chemise à manches courtes, blanche, est un peu trop grande pour elle, ce qui la rend plus adorable encore. Ajoutez à cela une petite cravate noire toute simple et vous connaissez le nouvel uniforme de mon lycée. On a dû en changer hier.

Mon portable vibre alors dans ma poche. Je l'en extrais.

« Je suis malaaaaade prends moi les cours steup'. »

De Yuka', bien sûr. Je soupire. SeeU me regarde soudainement.

-Uh, elle aussi est victime de l'épidémie ?

-Hmm ?

-Tout le monde est malade en ce moment ! J'espère que tu n'as pas chopé le virus.

Euh... Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. Je plane trop pour m'en soucier.

-Allez Ya, tu peux t'asseoir à côté de moi du coup, s'tu veux ! S'exclame SeeU.

Son enthousiasme est toujours aussi... Prononcé, si vous vous posez la question. Je lui fais signe que non, ça ira. Elle n'a pas l'air vexée pour un sou et s'installe à sa place habituelle sans se départir de son grand sourire. Je me demande comment elle fait, j'avoue.

Sans Yukari je dois tuer le temps d'avant-cours. Comme je devais vous parler des autres élèves de ma classe eh bien... Autant commencer n'est-ce pas ?

Alors... Devant moi, Neru Akita. Elle a les cheveux d'un blond tirant sur le jaune, noués en une grande queue de cheval. Elle a toujours l'air bougon et du peu que j'ai vu, répond mal quand on lui demande quelque chose. Ayant envoyé bouler tout possible voisin, elle est toujours assise seule, avec ce regard qui tue.

Encore devant, deux filles côte à côte, une aux longs cheveux blancs et yeux rouges. Tei Sukone, je crois. Elle a l'air... Vide. Elle est grande, maigre, on dirait un peu un fantôme. A côté d'elle, une fille petite aux allures de gothic lolita. Mayu. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle sinon qu'elle peut se montrer très agressive parfois. Ses cheveux sont blonds, bien que se dégradant arc-en-ciel sur les pointes. Elles sont souvent flanquées ensemble, ces deux-là. Elles font un peu peur, bien que personnellement je ne me soucie pas vraiment de ça.

Toujours devant, un garçon aux longs cheveux violets rassemblés en une fine queue de cheval. Il est plutôt pas mal et s'attire nombre de compliments féminins – pour ne pas dire des gloussements en série. Gakupo Kamui. Pas trop mon genre, m'enfin. A côté de lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux verts, très bavarde et joyeuse, à la beauté simple, fraîche et naturelle. Gumi Megpoid. Elle semble proche de Gakupo bien qu'à vrai dire je ne m'en soucie pas tant que ça.

Dans l'autre rangée – car notre classe a pour habitude, lorsqu'il manque beaucoup de monde, de se répartir sur les deux colonnes des côtés en laissant en plan le milieu – on trouve Meiko, une grande brune élancée qui a dû redoubler et garde les yeux fixés sur Kaito – assis devant elle à côté de Miku. Encore devant eux deux, SeeU toute seule, puis...Eh ben... C'est tout. Je reste médusée devant le si petit nombre d'élèves présents. Oui, moi, médusée. Comme quoi.

-Euh... Il manque des élèves, non ? Dit le professeur.

J'omets toujours son nom, plutôt problématique à vrai dire. M'enfin tant qu'il ne s'en vexe pas – et il n'en a pas l'occasion de toute façon – tout va bien. C'est un simple brun à lunettes de toute façon, eh..

Rapidement, je ferme les yeux, pour finalement m'assoupir. Rattraper son sommeil est tellement plus simple en cours, uh...


End file.
